Forum:A bazaar makeover
It seems that the Bazaar has been changed, with the Clothing category being split into three and the Pets category split into two, for our convenience. The curious thing is that now some phrases may appear when you buy things. For example, when I bought the Grubby Urchin, I got the message that the little monster "looks you up and down:". I didn't catch what it said because the message lingered for just a second. Shouldn't we record this? Where should we record it? Should we make a page for the Bazaar itself? Vae Victis (talk) 10:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I have some messages: Winsome Dispossessed Orphan: "Good afternoon. I hope we'll find time to look into the matter of my inheritance. But you're in charge, naturally. Yes, yes, I know all the fixes, don't worry about me." Grubby Urchin: He looks you down, up, down. Up. "You'll do," he drawls. "Wish you was a bit taller." Devious Henchman: "Delighted. Delighted! We'll get on famously, I'm sure. Just let me know where the knife goes in, as it were." Alluring Accomplice: "Hello yourself. This should be profitable." Ruthless Henchman: "Let's go." Scuttering Squad: Afternoon. I'm the Acrobat. This is the Miner. The monster at the back, we call Hillock. You'll get to know the others. Edit: You can also get some messages while selling things too. Extraordinary Implication: Are you sure? I'm risking my reputation on this. But you've been right before. That business with the candles... I trust you. May God help us all." Searing Enigma: The woman in green folds her fingers over the paper, delicately. "Thank you so much," she says sweetly. "We'll burn the original, of course. Delmar Tramontane (talk) 12:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) The Bazaar It might be useful to make an article on the Bazaar (Either with links to all shops or with all shops on the same page - the latter would make things easier to search for.) I guess we could mention in which shop to buy them as well? This would possibly be more convenient if there were 1 page for each store and one for the bazaar with links and a description of what the shop sells.— Aximillio (talk) 13:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) We should update the Item template with sections for "Buy message" and "Sell message". They could slip under the basic "Description" section. That should be clear enough for the contributors and readers? Good job recording the messages, Delmar! Now just a few hundred more to go... ;) Yes, "The Bazaar" article page should have a little description of the place (mostly copy & paste from the Bazaar tab). We'd list the shops and their individual descriptions. The shops could have their own separate categories. Their salable items would then be categorized like this: Emergency Blunderbuss item page tagged with "Carrow's Steel" category Scuffed Boots item page with "MERCURY" category Morning Suit with "Dauncey's" and so on... Our catch-all items categories like "Weapons", "Clothing", "Pets" and so forth would still be the major item categories. The shop tags are more for flavor than efficiency. ZDee (talk) 17:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Well done everyone. I've made the Bazaar page with some basic info. Vae Victis (talk) 21:42, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Added some more messages. I'm also going to mark items I sold without getting a message so that people know that they've been tested. Edit: And that is all I could test (aside from equipment which I am not willing to give up right now). Hopefully the (no message) marks aren't terrible. Delmar Tramontane (talk) 23:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You capture the message with screenshots? Vae Victis (talk) 19:44, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You can also just copy it - if you're fast enough. — Aximillio (talk) 19:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I capture the messages with screenshots. Delmar Tramontane (talk) 20:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC)